This application is a non-provisional application claiming priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/210,210 filed on Jun. 8, 2000.
The present invention relates to system and method for making appointments and more particularly to a system and method of making appointments through a global computer network wherein an administrator creates a schedule for utilization by users at any location within the network.